deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fateless One
The Fateless One is a character from the video game, Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * The Dragonborn vs The Fateless One (Completed) Battle Record * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Ties: 0 History The Fateless One is a male Almain who was a member of a secret order in Amalur, whose sole purpose was to defeat, and seal, the great dragon Tirnoch (also known as the Goddess Under the Mountan) before it could destroy Amalur in its mad attempt at vengeance. During this time, the Fateless One was known to be a ruthless, cunning and almost psychotically cold-blooded killer, on par with Tirnoch herself. The Fateless one never failed a mission, and cared only about a missions success, moving to slay Tirnoch despite dissertations that they would fail and die. Which they did. In agony. However, Tirnoch used this to her advantage, knowing she would need a better way to escape than her current pawns. She ensured that the Fateless One was resurrected by the Well of Souls, a gnomish invention that could restore life to mortals, making them much like the immortal Fae. Although reborn with no memory and a complete personality change, The Fateless One regardless tried to resume their quest where it was left off, even though they couldn't remember what that quest was. With the assistance of several other heroes and friends, The Fateless One was able to regain their power and once more do battle with Tirnoch, although now more an altruistic and helpful person, concerned with the sanctity of life rather than the success of the mission. They ultimately succeeded, slaying Tirnoch and destroying the bonds of Fate from all of Amalur. Currently they wander the world, keeping watch over Amalur and ensuring that no creature tries to deny its survival. Death Battle Info: Powers, Abilities and Weaponry: Being an open world game, The Fateless One can make use of several weapons and fighting styles, however each combat style is assigned to a different weapon with no room for variation, though weapons can be swapped mid combat, and even mid swing. The Fateless one generally makes use of the Fate Touched Weapons, an armory of their own creation that utilizes their special skill with Fateshifting to slay their enemies. These weapons can still break through general usage and wear and tear: * Fate's Edge: A one handed longsword, use for quick, reaching strikes. Can be used to uppercut enemies and knock them into the air, as well as several charge and fencer-like abilities. Excellent dashing weapon. * Fate's Mallet: A massive warhammer, used for armor breaking and earth shattering strikes. It is a slow weapon, but a single hit can send an opponent flying. * Fate's Brand: A large, two handed greatsword, used for large sweeping strikes and fighting multiple enemies. Slower than the longsword but faster than the warhammer, it is excellent for battlefield control. * Fate's Arbor: A staff that emits the basic elements of Fire, Frost and Lightning. Can manipulate these elements to a degree without using mana, making it a versatile, multi-target weapon. * Fate's Stem: A scepter that can fire Frost, Fire and Lightning bolts. It costs mana to use, but is an excellent ranged option for single targets. * Fate's Eyes: A set of twin chakrams, these circular blades weave and fly around the battlefield before returning to the Fateless One, perfect for midrange combat and striking multiple enemies. * Fate's Needles: A pair of daggers, rapid and armor piercing, they are excellent for single target and dashing around opponents while leaving little room to counter. * Fate's Scours: a pair of Faeblades, which are twin-glaive like weapons, these blades are excellent for parrying attacks as well as making rapid, acrobatic whirlwind strikes and relentless flurries of attacks. Good dashing and charging weapons. * Fate's Curve: A longbow with regenerating ammo, can be used for long range physical attacks, as well as firing off multishots and aerial volleys. For Armor, the Fateless One tends to use tight, form fitting Prismere armor, made from the red Prismere crystals made from Tirnoch's power. While heavy, the Fateless one has trained to be able to wear this armor as if it were cloth, barely feeling the weight, and can easily dodge and move rapidly with the armor despite its weight. They have even demonstrated the ability to dash THROUGH enemies, leaving their foe open for a devastating attack from behind. The Fateless one also carries both a large, Prismere kite shield and an arcane Talisman, with can effectively block physical and magical damage respectively, with the Talisman being used to channel magic through it, allowing blocks to deal lasting magical damage. The Fateless One is rather acrobatic, and has been seen leaping across battlefields with ease, able to preform up to two dodge rolls during combat and even aerial backflips of up to seven metres. They have also demonstrated the ability for short range magical teleportation (blinking), and can even weave magic into this movement, usually Poison or Cold magic. Speaking of Magic, the Fateless One makes use of several powerful skills, abilities and spells. In magical arts, they have been seen manipulating the Earth (by causing powerful earthquakes and even summoning spikes from the ground), Fire, Frost and Lightning magic. The Fateless One has specific spells for each magical art, rather than a slew of them. * For Fire, The Fateless One uses "The Mark of Flame", a two trigger spell: firstly, they apply an arcane mark with a series of embers and sparks that deal very little damage themselves. They can then trigger this mark at any time, exploding and igniting their enemy with a blast of flame. They can focus this power to summon full on meteor strikes from the very sky itself. * For Frost, The Fateless One can use "The Ice Barrage", which sends several dozen seeking ice balls that slam into an enemy, harming and slowing them. They can focus this power to call forth a powerful, singular ball of ice that creates a whirling blizzard before exploding, coating the area in frost. * For Lightning, The Fateless One uses "The Thunder Ball", a powerful ball of conjured lightning that electrifies and can stun enemies. They can focus this power to summon lightning storms for devastating effect. * In addition, the Fateless One can also use a powerful but costly Healing ability, an ethereal Sphere of Protection that damages enemies that strike it and even launches ethereal orbs for an arcane ranged attack, and summon a bone construct named Faer Gorta that can heal its master with each strike. * Their most powerful magical ability, however, is the Elemental Rage, a spell that combines all three elements of Lightning, Fire and Frost: using Lightning to electrify and draw enemies to its center, then a jet of Fire to launch the caster back and immolate their foe, before finally crashing down an enormous ball of ice upon their target. The Fateless one also makes use of Primal Magic, a special form of arcane power that increases the damage of all magical effects used against their target, meaning that by using a Primal blast first, the Fateless one can then harm their foe more with other magics afterwards. The Fateless One is not limited solely to magic, as they carry a slew of tools and situational weapons. The Fateless One uses a retractable rope-javelin that can pull enemies towards them and damage their foe, a series of poison tipped darts that bleed targets struck, smoke bombs laced with poison gas, simple black shadow dust to blind a foe, poison vials for coating blades, and even sophisticated explosive frost and fire traps that can damage enemies. They also carry several potions, including Healing, Mana restoration, basic resistances, physical and magical boosts, and a special concoction called the Fate Potion, which prepares their ultimate ability completely. This ultimate ability is Reckoning Mode. By attacking and slaying enemies, the Fateless One gathers fate energy over the course of combat. With enough energy the Fateless One enters reckoning mode, dealing damage to all enemies around them and making them stumble. While in Reckoning Mode, time slows and armor becomes almost useless, allowing the Fateless One to deal the greatest damage possible. Their weapons become the Threads of Fate themselves, unbreakable and able to ignore almost any magical guard, even being able to harm spirits, deities and otherwise untargetable beings. They can end this power through Fateshifting, wherein they use both their threads of Fate and their enemies to deliver a final blow, ripping an enemy from existence and destroying them utterly, taking the threads for themselves and using it to increase their power. Feats: * Defeated Tirnoch, the Goddess Under the Mountain. * Defied Fate, literally unraveling the plan for the world, and giving all entities the freedom of choice and self-will. * Defeated the Balor, a powerful demon-like castle sized Cyclops that was otherwise impossible to kill, even for the one "fated" to defeat it. Weaknesses: The Fateless One is still, above all else, mortal, and can be slain like any average mortal. Their weapons also suffer general wear and tear, and can be broken throughout the course of combat. Their lack of variety and simplicity in combat can also be a hindrance against other, more adaptive foes. And of course, while they have almost infinite stamina in combat, rapid spellcasting and an average amount of mana regeneration can greatly inhibit skill usage. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Archers Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Hammer Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Knife Wielders Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Staff Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Wizard Category:WRPG Characters